<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神秘动物的止痛功效 by hydrviolence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611025">神秘动物的止痛功效</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence'>hydrviolence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：金在雇佣兵审判时中枪。哈里破案后去医院探望，并最终搬进金家。<br/>（这是一神棍流智力为1[穿两件衣服掉成负数]的哈里。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>写它是因为想到……如果走金中枪的剧情，搞不好更方便哈里勾搭（蛤？）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金·曷城警督靠在病床一端叠放的枕头上，看到哈里尔·杜博阿从门口探头向病房里张望。<br/>
四目相接。金没来得及开口说出一个词，就看着哈里缩回脑袋，从门口消失。神似一只耗子准备出洞，犹犹豫豫地把鼻尖探出洞口，抬眼一看，洞外赫然蹲着一只橘猫，立刻火速回洞。这个状况令金略微有点困惑，难以理解双重荣誉警督如此行动的缘由。不过，话说回来，绝大多数时候他都搞不清哈里脑子里转着什么念头。<br/>
片刻之后，哈里·杜博阿再次出现，此人摆出明星闪亮登场走上舞台的架势，步入病房，向金的床位大步踏来。可惜腿伤破坏效果，走路迈一步又跳一步，完全不是摇滚明星的步态，反而像只瘸瘸拐拐蹦着前进却还很快乐的动物。<br/>
这只瘸腿的快活动物在床边停下，对着金比了个手枪指，露出灿烂笑容：“想念明星警探吗？”<br/>
金强忍着不笑出声来。大笑起来的话，伤口会被扯得加倍疼痛。他终于压下笑，“当时我以为你要死了。”<br/>
“结果你伤得比我更重。”哈里不笑了，探出手去，似乎想要抚摸金，又在半空中停下，大概意识到爱抚一名警督会显得不够尊重，他垂下手，“我在褴褛飞旋醒来的时候，坤诺那小子跟我说你死了，吓得我差点吐出来。”<br/>
“我没有死，我们都没有死。”金想，这简直难以想象。<br/>
“嗯……”哈里低头，把盖在金身上的被子往上扯了扯，宣布，“我侦破了吊人案件。”<br/>
“我听说了。”金微笑。<br/>
“什么？你已经听说了？！”<br/>
“爱丽丝告诉我的。她一直留心案件进展。”<br/>
“哦。”哈里看起来有些失落。大概他以为自己会是，也应该是把破案消息传达给金的人，金听到肯定后会惊喜。他没想到金已经知道了、惊喜过了。<br/>
“你做得不错。”金抬起右手，“高击掌！”<br/>
击掌消解失落，哈里肉眼可见得精神昂扬、快活起来，他拉过一把椅子，在床边坐下。“我还看到了伊苏林迪竹节虫！”说这话的时候，一副骄傲又神秘的样子。<br/>
“什么？”金微微皱眉。<br/>
“伊苏林迪竹节虫！莉娜和她丈夫在寻找的神秘动物！”哈里兴奋得像个小孩子，比他讲起破案劲头更足。<br/>
“哦，”金不确定哈里是经历了一场栩栩如生的幻觉体验，还是真的见到了什么，“终于在陷阱里发现了竹节虫？”<br/>
“不。”哈里摆手，“不是在陷阱里，现在我明白为什么莫雷尔的陷阱捕不到竹节虫，它太小了。”哈里比划着，“伊苏林迪竹节虫比陷阱大太多，它有三米高！那么小的陷阱只能容它的脑袋探入……”<br/>
“哈里，你……”金问，“感觉头晕或者头疼吗？”<br/>
“完全没有头疼头晕，为什么问这个？”<br/>
“这几天有断片或幻觉吗？”<br/>
哈里一脸困惑，还是认真地回忆了一下。“没有。最近几天都没有饮酒，也没碰过药物。你为什么想起来问这些？”<br/>
“我有点……”担心，金想说，他斟词酌句，“如果需要……如果你觉得有必要，可以去找医生检查一下。”<br/>
“检查什么？”哈里警惕起来。<br/>
“酒精是不是对你的大脑造成了持久伤害，让你把想象当真实或者看到幻象。”这话会让哈里不舒服，但如果真的出了什么问题，早了解总好过拖延。<br/>
“你还是不相信伊苏林迪竹节虫存在……不，你是不相信我遇到了竹节虫。”方才讲竹节虫的热情气瞬间撒掉，哈里成了漏光气的气球，驼腰、塌下肩膀，一脸委屈，要么就是有意装作委屈，“你还是不相信我！”<br/>
“我不是不相信你。”金叹气，“但三米高的竹节虫……？”<br/>
“我看到的，亲眼看到！”哈里指着自己的双眼，“当时我叫你的名字，希望你就在身边，能和我一起见到它！我多希望你也能看到！”<br/>
金听着。<br/>
哈里继续：“如果我有照相机就好了，拍下照片现在就可以给你看它。可照相机也不在我手里，我只有眼睛可以看，看到记下来。”<br/>
“好了，你讲吧。”金决定至少听完。<br/>
哈里·杜博阿精神的气球再次鼓胀，他坐直了，搞不好下一刻就能俩眼放光。“当时，嫌疑人刚刚承认杀人，风就带来了讯息，我感到有一个存在，在芦苇丛中慢慢伸展，然后……”<br/>
<em>先是嗅到咸苦发腥的气味，又听到海水的声音环绕，金张开眼睛。</em><br/>
<em>他们在海边跑，要去一个地方。金想，必须去。哈里拉着他的手跑，他不清楚自己是七岁、十五岁、二十一岁、三十四岁还是四十三岁，可这无关紧要，他能感到哈里的手握着自己的手，感到脚下起伏不平的地面，伤口隐隐作痛。</em><br/>
<em>察觉到疼痛，金开始喘不过气，咳嗽起来。</em><br/>
<em>哈里停下脚步。</em><br/>
<em>“我们得去……”金说，说不下去。去哪里？是有一个必须去的地方。</em><br/>
<em>哈里摸了摸他的伤处。“你听。”</em><br/>
<em>“听什么？”</em><br/>
<em>“风。”</em><br/>
<em>金仔细听。风从他的耳尖溜过，从他的手指间穿行，其中隐含某个神秘的信息，只是他不会解读，抓不住。</em><br/>
<em>哈里抓住他的手，握紧。“你看。”</em><br/>
<em>“看什么？”金看着眼前荒芜的海滨。</em><br/>
<em>“那里。”哈里举起胳膊。</em><br/>
<em>顺着哈里的手臂，向他所指的方向望去，金看到芦苇和其间的水面，一个环状的波纹正慢慢扩开。</em><br/>
<em>“什么？”</em><br/>
<em>“伊苏林迪竹节虫。”哈里的声音像是在他耳边，贴着耳朵小声说秘密，耳语。</em><br/>
<em>于是，金看到了：植物茎秆般的节肢慢慢伸展开来，一个生物升起在芦苇丛上方，仿佛夕阳中的的神明。</em><br/>
<em>金屏住呼吸。空气中有轻轻的嘶嘶声和嘀嗒声，金明白这是它在说话。接着，哈里也发出同样的声音，他们在……交谈。可是金无法理解，不知道他们在交谈什么，无法加入。他小声地问哈里：“它在说什么？”</em><br/>
<em>哈里没有回答。竹节虫放低身体，把头向金探过来。</em><br/>
<em>金可以看清它脑袋上无数小水滴一样眼睛，芦苇环绕着它的头，像一顶王冠。</em><br/>
<em>金想要后退。哈里却握着他的手：“别担心。”</em><br/>
<em>伊苏林迪竹节虫抬起一条腿，用末端轻触金的伤处。</em><br/>
<em>感觉……很奇怪。金低头看。有一瞬间，疼痛被一种痒酥酥的感觉取代。</em><br/>
金醒过来，睁开眼睛。<br/>
眼前世界一片模糊令他惊慌片刻。然后他反应过神来，是自己没有戴眼镜。金伸手向床头柜摸索，眼镜果然在那里，他放松下来，戴上眼镜，世界重新归位。<br/>
他在病房里，病房里只有他一个人。<br/>
“哈里？”金不由得轻轻叫了一声，又为自己喊一个分明不在这里的人感到不好意思。这么做有点蠢，还有点孩子气。<br/>
空的椅子放在床边，那是哈里原先坐着的地方。现在是空的。<br/>
金取下眼镜，低头擦拭。他开始怀疑，哈里来探望与他们一起看到伊苏林迪竹节虫一样，都是他做的一个梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天下午，哈里尔·杜博阿再次出现，瘸着一条腿拐进病房。<br/>
金从蓝色笔记本上抬起视线，扶了一下眼镜，看着这只“神秘动物”轻车熟路地把椅子扯到床边。<br/>
哈里嘴里唠叨着：“上午我去了莉娜家，告诉她和莫雷尔发现伊苏林迪竹节虫的事情，他们都……”他终于被金盯得不太舒服，“怎么了？”<br/>
“你……”金斟酌着，“昨天什么时候离开的？”<br/>
“发现你睡着之后。”哈里又露出抱歉的表情，“是我讲得太无聊，无聊得让你睡着了。但是真正的伊苏林迪竹节虫……”<br/>
“你把我的眼镜取下来了？”<br/>
“是……呃，担心你硌得慌。戴着眼镜睡着以后，会被眼镜硌着吧？所以就摘下来了。”哈里犹豫起来，又加上一句，“你睡觉时不戴眼镜吧？”<br/>
“不戴。”金往背后的枕头上靠去，“我梦到竹节虫了。”<br/>
哈里顿时来了精神。“有三米高吗？在你梦里，它是什么模样？是不是你见过的最美丽的生物？！”<br/>
“三米，大概吧。”金点了点头，“不是见到，是梦到。”<br/>
“我想知道，你梦到的竹节虫是不是我看到的那只竹节虫。”<br/>
“我也想知道。”<br/>
哈里从挎包里抽出一本字典状的厚书，对着金晃了晃，说：“莉娜借给我这个！”<br/>
“什么？”金没看清封面上的字。<br/>
“《伊苏林迪神秘动物研究论文集》！”哈里骄傲地读出书名，“让这间无聊的病房塞满神秘动物吧！”<br/>
“什么？！”<br/>
“我来给你读。”哈里翻开厚厚论文集的第一页。<br/>
“不必了。”金举起手中的蓝色笔记本，“我有东西读。”<br/>
哈里抬手压下他的笔记本。“你受了伤，生了病，再读案件记录，劳神费心，不利于伤口恢复。”<br/>
“我……”金想说他还没虚弱到无法翻阅几页笔记的程度，但是……<br/>
“受伤了就要老实地休养。现在急着工作，没能充足休息，恢复缓慢，反而要拖更长时间，耽误工作。而且，”哈里露出一个狡猾的微笑，“我知道你喜欢神秘动物的故事。”<br/>
“我不喜欢神秘动物故事。”金说，“不过，你说的也有道理。”他把笔记本放下，又把身体靠进背后垫的枕头里，闭上眼睛，“把神秘动物放出来吧。”<br/>
哈里读起来，第一篇论文的第一作者是一个名叫玛胡斯·图透的人，他或者她研究了172个家庭的脏袜子，试图找出一种名为袜子精的神秘生物。这种神秘生物外形与袜子别无二致，洗起来也毫无差别（它们就当是洗澡了）。但它们千真万确是一种动物——以人类脚上的皮屑和污垢为食的动物。<br/>
<em>“这是我听过的最蠢的神秘动物。”金评价道。</em><br/>
<em>话音刚落，医生推门进入。“下午好，曷城警督。你有探望者？”</em><br/>
<em>哈里暂停神秘动物故事朗诵，向医生打招呼。</em><br/>
<em>“您是57分局的吗？”医生打量哈里，“我好像没见过您。”</em><br/>
<em>“这位是哈里·杜博阿，41分局的双重荣誉警督。”金为他们做介绍，“我跟他合作过吊人的案子。”</em><br/>
<em>“原来如此。”医生与哈里握手，又转向金，“今天感觉怎么样？”</em><br/>
<em>“还好。清晨有些低烧，现在……还没有再测体温。”</em><br/>
<em>“伤口还疼吗？”</em><br/>
<em>“有些疼。”即使在睡着时，也会隐隐作痛。</em><br/>
<em>“这就奇怪了。”医生皱起眉头，“按理说，你的伤口已经愈合，早就不该疼了。”</em><br/>
<em>“可他还疼啊。”哈里插嘴。</em><br/>
<em>“嗯……”医生思考着，“根据我的专业经验，疼痛不是因为伤口本身，而是有东西从伤口钻进体内引发疼痛。”</em><br/>
<em>“有东西？”金问。</em><br/>
<em>“痛痛。”医生说。</em><br/>
<em>“什么？”</em><br/>
<em>“痛痛。”医生又把这词说了一遍，“‘痛痛飞走了’那个‘痛痛’。”</em><br/>
<em>“我不明白。”</em><br/>
<em>“你是西奥人，应该听说过这句话吧？”</em><br/>
<em>金叹了口气。“我在瑞瓦肖出生，在瑞瓦肖长大，我是瑞瓦肖人，从没去过西奥，也不懂西奥的语言。”</em><br/>
<em>“哦，抱歉冒犯。”医生居然道歉了，“在西奥人中间，流传着这样一句话：‘痛痛飞走了’。其中的‘痛痛’是一种具备飞行能力神秘动物，它们到处乱飞，从这里飞到那里。有的时候，它们会飞进人的身体里筑巢、定居下来，甚至繁育‘小痛痛’，从而引发人的无缘由的疼痛。‘痛痛’在人体内一天，人就会痛上一天。”</em><br/>
<em>“类似于寄生虫？”金问。</em><br/>
<em>“差不多。但‘痛痛’能飞。”医生解释，“在你中枪受伤时，有一只‘痛痛’通过子弹撕裂的伤口飞进你的身体里，造成现在无法停止的疼痛。”</em><br/>
<em>“该如何治疗？”</em><br/>
<em>“嗯，这是个问题。”医生露出为难的表情，“‘痛痛飞走了’这句话实际上就是西奥人试图治疗‘痛痛’造成疼痛的方法。西奥人相信它类似于咒语，反复念诵能达到赶走‘痛痛’的效果。但是……”</em><br/>
<em>“但是什么？”</em><br/>
<em>“但这种疗法根本没法进行双盲试验，谁都不清楚它是否真的有效。”医生叹了口气，“对‘痛痛’造成的疼痛，世界上还没有一种公认的有效疗法，你只能忍痛，等‘痛痛’自己飞走。”</em><br/>
<em>哈里疯狂地翻阅《伊苏林迪神秘动物研究论文集》，医生离开后，他抬起头来，睁大眼睛说：“我知道怎么治疗！”</em><br/>
<em>“你怎么会知道？”</em><br/>
<em>“《论文集》里写着呢，有人做过研究。”哈里放下书，站起来，居高临下看着金，“很简单，把‘痛痛’抓出来就可以。”他说着，向金的胸口伸出双手。</em><br/>
<em>“什么？停！”金往后缩，没什么可缩的余地，他用双手护住胸口。</em><br/>
<em>“我可以把‘痛痛’抓出来。”哈里看起来很认真。</em><br/>
<em>“你……”</em><br/>
<em>“如果你不放心……”哈里也犹豫起来。</em><br/>
<em>算了，金想。“没关系，你来做吧。”他放下手。</em><br/>
<em>“好，放松。”</em><br/>
<em>金放松，呼吸，看着哈里的手指透过衣服和纱布，探进他身体。双手出乎意料的温暖，碰触到的地方有点麻酥酥，他感觉到那双手在抚摸和探寻。接着，胸口里像是有只鸟在扑棱，这一处那一处的刺痛。</em><br/>
<em>“好了，好了，抓到了！”哈里惊喜的声音。</em><br/>
<em>胸口里的刺痛消失了。哈里慢慢撤出双手。金看到他手中捧着一团难以描述颜色的蓬松羽毛。谁能想到，造成痛苦的居然是这样轻盈、柔软的东西。</em><br/>
<em>“哈里，不要吃掉它。把它放开，让它飞走吧。”金说着，</em>睁开眼睛，醒过来。<br/>
……从没做过这么愚蠢的梦。伤口仍然觉得疼，这是当然的，他的伤处离痊愈还有很远距离。金慢慢坐起一些。眼镜还架在鼻梁上，他抬手扶了扶眼镜，透过镜片看到哈里趴在床边，脑袋枕在胳膊上，也睡着了。他时不时轻轻哼一声，不知道在做什么梦。《伊苏林迪神秘动物研究论文集》扔在一边。看来愚蠢的神秘动物袜子精故事，无聊得让他们都陷入睡眠。<br/>
在头脑和理智来得及阻止之前，金伸出手去，摸了摸哈里的脸，觉得安心。哈里的呼吸声沉重，他大概决定再把胡子留起来，一直没刮胡子，脸颊上盖着半长不短的胡茬。金又摸了摸，手感不错。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我就是想玩“痛痛飞走了”这个二傻梗……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接下来，哈里尔·杜博阿每天出现，从早晨到天黑，泡在病房里。<br/>他甚至开始抱怨：“为什么一直没有见到你的同事出现。他们为什么不来探望？”<br/>“因为他们在工作。”金心平气和地回答，“而且工作忙碌。”<br/>哈里哼了一声，拒绝这种解释。<br/>“说起这个，”金决定换话题，“你为什么每天待在这里，不去回去工作。我相信41分局也人手不足，忙不过来。你重返工作岗位是对同事们不小的支持。”<br/>哈里露出委屈的表情。“我也受伤了！”他拍了拍枪伤未愈的肩膀，“也需要时间养伤。而且我在戒酒。”<br/>“戒酒？”<br/>“千真万确。”<br/>金没什么可说的了。哈里留下来，把盛水的杯子递给金，帮着金用卫生间，并执意与金分享食物。<br/>金瞪视递过来的半块三明治：“不必了吧。我们不是已经证明过……同伴关系之类的了吗？”<br/>“现在不是为了巩固兄弟情，是为了给伤病者增加营养。”哈里说，“里面有好多肉，还有蔬菜。”<br/>金试图把那半块三明治瞪回去，遭受失败。<br/>“我往里面夹了太多圆白菜，可我又不喜欢吃圆白菜。”哈里一副可怜相，“帮我吃掉它吧，求了你~喵。”<br/>金被喵出一身鸡皮疙瘩，冷着脸接过三明治。里面确实有不少肉，但跟圆白菜的含量相比微不足道，哈里简直把半个圆白菜都夹进去了，真不知道是怎样做到的。他们像两只兔子，沉默着，咯吱咯吱地咀嚼圆白菜叶子，啃完三明治。<br/>其余时间，哈里给他读《伊苏林迪神秘动物研究论文集》。可能是因为在马丁内斯那个星期他们俩都没怎么睡觉，金听着听着就滑入睡眠，哈里也读着读着开始打盹，于是，他们就在梦境和神秘动物间漂浮穿梭。<br/>出院前一天下午，金梦到过去的人，痛哭着醒来，他发现自己躺在病床上，出声地嚎哭，把眼泪抹了一脸。哈里正用手指头戳他的肩膀。<br/>一位完全能够胜任工作的中年警督在同事面前哭得像个三岁小孩，真是难看到极点！可一场大哭不是说停就能立刻停下来，疾驰的車在踩下刹车后也无法原地停止，总要再减速滑行一段，总要在惯性作用下延续一阵。金用手掌擦脸上的眼泪，抽噎着，努力镇定下来，感觉自己像只被撬开的牡蛎，露着嫩肉、赤裸、可耻、不安，等着滴上柠檬汁。<br/>哈里递上手帕。<br/>“谢……”金就听到自己的声音带着哭腔，就没把谢说完。他装作擦眼泪，用手帕遮住整张脸，等着哈里问：“为什么哭？”他知道如何回答：“我只在梦里哭。”现实中的43岁的曷城警督绝对不会不顾RCM形象当众嚎啕，但人在梦里是分辨不清年龄的，梦里的金可能是二十一岁、十五岁或者七岁，感觉被撕开胸口扯掉心脏，就会不管不顾地大哭大叫起来。<br/>等到哭泣停息，金时不时抽噎两下。哈里终于开口，但没问“为什么哭”。他说：“遇到过很伤心的事？”<br/>分不清这是问句还是陈述句，或者是装作问句的陈述句。金嗯了一声，用手帕擦擦鼻子。<br/>哈里把一个橘子剥开，掰成两份。金看着，闻到橘子皮的清香味。哈里把一份橘子一瓣一瓣地扔进还剩少半杯水的杯子里，又把勺子插进底部沉满橘子瓣的水杯，他抬眼看看金，把水杯递给他。<br/>“你觉得这算是橘子水吗？”哈里问，从剩下的一份橘子上扒下一瓣送进自己嘴里。<br/>“不算。”金回答。不过，他可以用勺子舀起橘子瓣吃。<br/>金用勺子舀橘子吃时，哈里又开口了：“你出院以后，我们住到一起，怎么样？”<br/>“什么？”金震惊得甚至没想到挑眉毛。<br/>“住在一起。”哈里解释，“你看，我们都不年轻了。”<br/>“我还不老呢。”<br/>“你说过你老了。”<br/>“我只是不想跟你一起挤进青少年的帐篷。”<br/>“好吧，不算老，但也不年轻。”<br/>“怎么样？”<br/>“我们可以住在一起，彼此照应。”哈里说。<br/>“然后在休息时间恰好一致又都没有被工作累瘫的时候在地毯上做爱？”金想使用讽刺语气，可话出口，听起来又不是那个味。<br/>哈里简直满脸期待。<br/>金干巴巴地告诉他：“我住处没有地毯。”<br/>“但是我家有地毯！”<br/>“别管地毯了！！！我在开玩笑。”这会儿金可以庆幸他刚哭过，脸红也看不出来。<br/>“哦……好吧。”哈里看起来有点遗憾，“在哪里做爱之类不重要……”<br/>金咳了一声。<br/>“重点是相互关照。”哈里解释，“RCM是高危职业，我们又都不年轻了，未来可能经常受伤、生病，或者被寻仇的人找上门，这就需要有……”他想了想那个词，“支持系统？彼此信任、相互支持的生活搭档。”<br/>“你希望我们在生活中成为搭档？”搭档，金想，伴侣。<br/>“是的。你觉得怎么样？”哈里问。<br/>“这种事不是这样简单的。”话是这么说的。<br/>第二天，金从检疫所释放，哈里驾驶库普瑞斯锐影送他回家。刚开始，金还担心哈里疯狂飙车，结果上路后，金大跌眼镜：哈里把锐影开得像蜗牛爬。<br/>“可以……稍微快一点。”金快无聊死了。<br/>“不。”哈里果断拒绝，“如果我驾驶期间宝贝車上多出一条划痕，你肯定不会让我活到明天太阳升起。我还想活着呢。”<br/>金闭嘴了，闭上眼睛。他想起一个公主坐着蜗牛拉的車穿过森林的童话故事，不过……真的有这个童话吗？还是他又睡着在做梦？<br/>醒来时，库普瑞斯锐影刚在金租住的公寓旁停下。他带哈里上楼，开门，回到自己的家——落满灰尘的空盒子。因为离开的时间太长，家具和地板上都积灰了。<br/>哈里在每个房间转了一圈，失望地报告：“没有地毯。”<br/>“对，没有地毯。”金确认，他告诉过哈里的。<br/>哈里帮他换掉落了灰尘的卧具和沙发罩，清扫家具表面和地板上的灰尘。金去洗澡时，哈里准备做晚饭。金隔着水声听到他对着空荡荡的冰箱冷藏室叫唤：“家里什么吃的都没有！”<br/>不过没关系，哈里从冰箱冷冻库找到了鸡肉、玉米和青豆，再加上一个被遗忘在橱柜角落的洋葱和一把螺旋形面条，一锅炖了。<br/>终于吃上晚饭时天已经黑了。锅里的东西看起来有点奇怪，尝起来居然也不差。<br/>“今天晚上你怎么回家？”金问哈里，“开锐影回去？”他还是有点不放心把锐影交到哈里手中，“乘公共交通？还是……”<br/>哈里望向客厅的沙发。<br/>毕竟是双重荣誉警督，金想，不可能没有发现沙发是可折叠的沙发床。“今晚留下过夜？”<br/>“在这儿过夜。”<br/>“好。”金摘下眼镜，不看哈里，低头擦拭镜片，“如果你还愿意……考虑一起住的话。明天我们可以商量一下，是一起住在这里，还是住你那里，或者另租一处地方。还有个人物品放置，生活支出怎么算……”</p><p>夜里，金躺在床上，从敞开的卧室门望向客厅。即使不开灯，也能分辨出打开的沙发床上的鼓包——哈里尔·杜博阿睡在被子下面。可以听到睡着的哈里轻轻哼了一声，不知道在做什么梦。金感到莫名安心。好吧，该睡了。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>